


Held To Account

by Fides



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crack, Flash Fic, Gen, Humour, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, mmom, mmom 2008, mmom 2008: day 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets worried Blair might be involved in something unsavoury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held To Account

"Don't worry Jim," Blair assured him breezily, "I'll give you the money this afternoon. I'm going to the bank at lunchtime."

Something about that bothered Jim but as the witness they were looking for chose that moment to arrive, take one look at them and run as fast as he could in the other direction, thus upgrading his status to 'suspect', Jim put it from his mind.

One hot and sweaty sweaty chase, a regrettable encounter with a heap of garbage and a running tackle into what he had thought was a pile of leafs but which turned out to be mulch, later Jim was both irritated and more fragrant than he was comfortable with. Back at the precinct Jim shoved their protesting prisoner at Conner and headed straight for the showers leaving Blair to explain the situation. He could hear the sound of smothered laughter behind him.

It was only when he was sitting at his desk, mercifully clean, eating his sandwich and putting of the paperwork until Blair returned that he realised what had been nagging at him: it was a bank holiday. With a spate of emergencies hitting the city, all of Major Crime had been working double and triple shifts for the last three weeks. Jim had barely kept track of what day it was let alone the significance of the date. And if he hadn't remembered then odds were good that Blair hadn't either.

He looked at his lunch regretfully before wrapping it up again and going to find his partner.

Much to Jim's surprise there was no hint of Blair's scent by the bank. It couldn't have been more than half and hour and in the stagnant summer air Jim would have expected a memory of Blair to linger. Jim frowned. Where the hell had Sandburg gone?

He retraced his steps. Blair had got a lift in with him so he couldn't have gone too far. They had probably crossed just crossed paths.

Halfway back a tingle at the base of his neck made him stop and scan his surroundings. Down one of the side streets the sun glinted off familiar brown hair. Jim focused in on him. Blair was coming out of a building with a slightly surreptitious air of one who was pretending he wasn't really there. It was probably that impression of furtiveness that made Jim duck into a doorway as Blair went passed. At least that was who Jim justified it to himself afterwards. It was a stupid thing to do, but there was a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Blair would probably kick his blessed protector's ass when Jim told him, which he would do just as soon as he assured himself Blair wasn't doing something stupid to get the money he felt he owed Jim. As much as he ragged Blair about the state of his finances, he didn't want the kid counting cards for more than plastic chips. Especially not for him.

When Blair had gone he made his own way down the road, sauntering from cover to cover. If the building did house some nefarious activity then he didn't want to tip them off. Angle was more of an issue than distance. He worked his way closer until he was in position to see the building reflected in the glass front of the shop opposite.

For a moment he couldn't quite make out what he was seeing, the mirrored letters clear enough but not making any sense. Then he began to laugh. A few people in the street looked at him oddly but he just grinned back at them, his day suddenly immeasurably brighter.

A discreet sign by the door announced that the building housed the Cascade Sperm Bank.

Somehow Jim had never quite realised what a accomplished banker Sandburg was, that was a mistake he didn't intend to make again. Although he thought a few jokes about immoral earnings might be due.


End file.
